¡YA NO TE SOPORTO MAS!
by maruTaisho
Summary: Naraku es muy poderoso y ya es dueño de muchas tierras. La rebelión no podrá seguir ignorando esto. Naraku tiene algo entre manos y ellos están dispuestos a averiguarlo.Chapter 1 [Pronto, muy pronto me liberaré...]
1. Chapter 1

**Cáp****.1 (**Pronto, muy pronto me liberare...

**- YA NO TE SOPORTO MAS!!!**

**- NO ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA ASÍ JOVENCITO!!**

**- MAMÁ NUNCA TE QUIZO! NUNCA CONFIO EN TI Y TENIA RAZÓN AL NO HACERLO!!**

**- PORQUE?! PORQUE LA MATE?? NI SIQUIERA SABES LA RAZÓN Y VIENES A HABLARME ASÍ?!**

**- FUE PORQUE SOLO LA QUERIAS PARA TENERME A MI VERDAD?! PARA TENER A ALGUIEN QUE TE PUEDA SERVIR DE ESCUDO VERDAD?!! QUE SUCEDE?! YA TE CANSASTE DE MI QUIERIDO HERMANO?! O QUIZAS ESTA GRANDE PARA SALVARTE EL PELLEJO!**

**- ESTAS CASTIGADO!**

**- NO VOLVERE A SALVARTE DE ESAS PERSONAS!! PORQUE NO TE MUERES Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ!! **

**- que lastima, no hijo?-dijo con un tono de voz aún mas suave.**

**- ehm?**

**- así es, que lastima que no tengas otra elección...**

**- DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO?!- exclamo impulsivo.**

**- no me hables con ese tono muchacho!- Dijo enojado- Tu bien sabes lo que puedo hacer contigo!- se exclamo muy dominador.**

**- ESO NO ES VERDAD!- grito el joven con una expresión muy triste en su rostro- "por favor... no otra vez..."-pensó el muchacho.**

**- si puedo hacerlo, tan solo tu madre no quería que use esa alternativa contigo pero veo que no tengo otra opción, eres igual de tonto e irrespetuoso que ella!!**

**- DEJA DE HABLAR ASÍ DE MI MADRE!!**

**De repente, el eco de los pasos de algunos guardias, quizás, se escucharon por toda la habitación. De repente,**** entra al cuarto un hombre alto con mirada fija, cabellos largos y plateados, con marcas violetas en los brazos y en las mejillas dejando atrás a varios de sus escuderos. En su frente tenía una pequeña luna color azul marino ocultada por el extraño flequillo del hombre de unos 23 años****. Su presencia enfriaba el cuarto y su expresión mataba a cualquier ser humano. Podía notarse a leguas que era muy poderoso pero dentro de la misma habitación, se notaba un poder mucho mas fuerte que el de aquel hombre llamado Sesshomaru, el poder provenía de un ser de unos 17 años, midiendo unos 1.82, con cabellos de un hermoso y brillante plateado hasta las piernas o mas largo quizás, con un flequillo que tapaba mucho de su cara y dos mechones al frente como de 20 cm. Tenia unos ojos color dorado que dejaban escapar cualquier secreto, al verlo directo podías descubrir sus sentimientos, sus intenciones, sus secretos mas profundos. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y un haori rojo agujereado a los costados y en la espalda por algo que lo lastimó, al parecer un arma como un látigo o algo parecido, estaba descalzo y con dos pequeñas orejas de perro en su cabeza, específicamente de un Akita, de un Akita-Inu. Entre su presencia maligna, podía denotarse una esencia humana, al parecer este adolescente era un híbrido, mitad humano, mitad demonio-perro de raza Akita. Su nombre preciso era InuYasha. Su madre, ya fallecida hace unos cuantos años, tenia de nombre Izayoi Taisho. Su padre, se llamaba Naraku Kimonoyi, este había tenido relaciones con una demonio muy bella, su nombre era Asako Bansotei y obtuvo un hijo llamado Sesshomaru, luego de un tiempo, la dejo quedándose con su hijo. Un día, mientras destruía algunas aldeas se encontró con una bella princesa humana y decidió no matarla, se la llevo a su castillo y la obligo a casarse con el para luego tener un hijo híbrido al que pudiera usar, al tenerlo y al llegar a tener sus 14 años, mato a la mujer ya que no la precisaba mas, lo único que quería era a su hijo. Así fue como nació InuYasha pero Naraku no se detendría ahí, él ya controlaba todo el este y pequeñas partes del sur y del norte. Lo estaban buscando para matarlo.**

**InuYasha, en los momentos críticos era el único que lo podía ayudar ya que su otro hijo, sesshomaru no tenia el poder suficiente. El hijo menor de los Kimonoyi, además de su enorme poder que obviamente NO superaba al del padre, podía transformarse en demonio cuando quisiese pero jamás en humano. Solo se transformaba en humano los días de luna nueva. Su padre, Naraku, era muy estricto con él. Casi siempre le pegaba o le daba latigazos por su mal comportamiento. El híbrido tenia prohibido salir del castillo, solo su padre y su hermano mayor podían hacerlo. A la noche, lo encerraban en su cuarto para que no escapara. El castillo estaba rodeado de guardias, en cada esquina, en cada salón, en cada habitación del enorme castillo, el gran patio estaba lleno de mas guardias y el palacio estaba protegido por un enorme campo de fuerza que solo podía traspasar el gran naraku y sus familiares.**

**- SESSHOMARU!!- gritó desesperado el hanyou ojidorado.**

**De repente, unas cadenas comenzaron a formarse en las muñecas del híbrido, su padre las agarro fuertemente y con una expresión fúnebre le dio las cadenas a su otro hijo diciéndole muy seriamente:**

**- quítale la parte de arriba del traje y la camisa, luego dale 150 latigazos y asegúrate que el ultimo le duela tanto que jamás pueda olvidarlo, esta adoptando una mala conducta y será mejor quitársela antes de que empeore.**

**- Si padre- contesto él.**

**- NO SESSHOMARU!!-forzando las cadenas sin lograr nada-SUÉLTAME!!!**

**El joven salió gritando de la habitación siendo arrastrado por su hermano mientras le susurraba en el oído...**

**- esta vez si que te metiste en problemas, InuYasha.-susurró- Resígnate, jamás podrás escapar, lo único que ganas al intentarlo son varios latigazos y me duele ser yo el que tenga que dártelos...**

**- cállate hermano que a ti te encanta...**

**Naraku espero un poco, luego de unos minutos, escucho algunos gritos de su hijo menor por culpa de su castigo y dice para si...**

**- ya veras InuYasha, voy a quitarte esas malas costumbres, ya veras...**

**No muy lejos del palacio Kimonoyi...**

**El rostro de una mujer se reflejaba en la laguna hujiioku, la mujer tendría unos 15 años de edad, un rostro bello, ojos color chocolate, cabellos color del carbón pero una expresión triste en el rostro de la muchacha se dejaba ver por el reflejo del lago y las gotas que caían de sus hermosos ojos oscurecían cualquier felicidad, la mujer estaba llorando. Su nombre era Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, pero no estaba sola, detrás de ella se podía ver a otra mujer, cabellos castaños pero un poco rojizos también y ojos marrones...**

**- Kenyoi... que haces aquí??-sollozó Kagome.**

**- no me llames por mi apellido, mejor dime Sango .. Vine a ver como estabas Kagome, no puede ser que estés llorando cada vez que discutimos sobre Naraku...**

**- pero, el... el le izo mucho mal a todos mis a mis amigos e intento destruir mi mundo... no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras mata a miles de personas a su gusto... debo, debo hacer algo...**

**- así es, por eso estas aquí, para matar a naraku, recuerdas?**

**- lo se sango, pero no estamos logrando nada...**

**- eso es por su hijo, ¡ ya veras como idearemos un plan para destruirlo ! por favor, todos están preocupados por ti, regresemos...**

**- en verdad sango?**

**- así es, apúrate!- dijo la exterminadora jalándola de la mano.**

**- si... creo que eso es lo mejor.-dijo tristemente secándose las lágrimas.**

**Las dos hermosas mujeres se marcharon del lago hujiioku y fueron a una cabaña cerca de ahí en donde se encontraron con Miroku Hikarawa, kikyou Mikuroro, kouga kendo y ayame kenjotsu.**

**- Kagome, hermosa que bueno que llegaste!-gritó Kouga al verla llegar.**

**- aléjate de ella!!!-dijo Ayame celosa.**

**- hola kouga, ayame, Miroku...**

**- hola linda señorita...-le respondió**

**- hola Higurashi, que bueno que sigues viva...-dijo sin ánimos Kikyou.**

**- hola Miroku, hola Mikuroro... -también respondió Kagome.**

**- corazón, tardaste mucho, ya me estabas preocupando querida novia...**

**- kouga, no soy tu novia... -le dijo Kagome- oigan, me habían comentado sobre un plan que tenían pero, jeje, no presté mucha atención, pueden repetírmelo? por favor?**

**- con gusto amor, te explicare... **

**- todos le explicaremos...- lo interrumpió Miroku.**

**- escucha, recuerdas la ultima pelea que tuvimos con naraku?-interrumpió Kikyou.**

**- déjame recordar...**

**FLASH BACK**

_Luego de haber buscado días y días a Naraku, al fin lo encontramos, era como un milagro haberlo hallado sin guardias pero era realidad. Luego de unos minutos, sin pensarlo, comenzamos a atacarlo, sin pensar antes las consecuencias, como era de esperarse._

_- ya verás Naraku...¡HIRAIKOTSU!_

_- ¡Hoy será el día en que te mataremos!- exclamo Kagome luego de _

_lanzarle una flecha purificadora._

_- AGUJERO NEGRO!!_

_- ¡CIERRA ESO MONJE!-gritó Naraku dejando escapar algunos insectos venenosos._

_- ¡¡No te distraigas!!- grito la miko Kikyou lanzando una poderosa flecha._

_- GARRAS!!-atacó Kouga con la mayor fuerza que le pudo dar su cuerpo._

_- no te escaparas desgraciado!!- dijo la mujer pelirroja destrozando parte de su cuerpo._

_Naraku estaba perdido, un ataque mas de esos y moría en las manos del grupo, entonces, grito fuertemente, el grito se escucho desde muy lejos, el grito que llamaba a un tal, "InuYasha". Todo fue muy confuso, ninguno entendía nada, sin embargo, Kagome tomo su arco y flecha y _

_disparó fuertemente hacia el corazón de su enemigo. _

_- GARRAS DE ACERO!!!! (¿?)_

_El ataque desvío la flecha, nadie comprendía... el ataque había revuelto la tierra creando mucho polvo. Los ojos de la mujer se aclararon cuando el viento se llevó parte de la tierra y pudieron ver tras las sombras una silueta, la silueta de un muchacho... la tierra no dejaba ver mas que el boceto del joven hasta que todo se aclaro, tras el polvo se veía un joven con un traje rojo, ojos del mismo color y pupila celeste, unas pequeñas marcas violetas en sus cachetes, cabellos plateados elevándose en el aire, con una mirada testaruda como si no quisiera atacarlos, no, mas bien, como si no le importara atacarlos o no. Ellos seguían sin comprender hasta que naraku hablo:_

_-se los presento... él es InuYasha, mi hijo._

_Todos se quedaron anonadados mirando fijamente los ojos rojos de la criatura, cada uno pensaba diferente..._

_- no puede ser, este joven?! El hijo de naraku?!! Porque lo habrá tenido a escondidas todo este tiempo?!-pensó Kagome-_

_- jah! Voy a matar a ese tonto chucho engreído..._

_- si es el hijo de naraku, seguro que es muy fuerte pero,-pensó Sango- no se ve con mucho entusiasmo de pelear, mas bien, parece furioso pero no por haber atacado a naraku, sino por haberlo molestado, por haber hecho que lo llamen... que extraño._

_- este hombre me hará perder a varias mujeres... va a ser una gran amenaza para mi... seguramente a conquistado a miles de chicas...- pensó el monje casi a punto de llorar._

_- Oh no... se ve muy lindo ahora, cambió tanto desde entonces...-pensó también la Miko Kikyou._

_-__ esa mujer,, esa mujer ojos chocolates,, se ve muy linda, BASTA! Mira en las cosas que estas pensando InuYasha! eres un tonto, un baka! Mejor me concentro o papá va a disgustarse mucho._

_Todo ese silencio perturba a Naraku, primero, por ver a kouga mirando tan feo a InuYasha, luego, por ver a Ayame ofendida, también por ver a sango con una cara confundida, por ver a Kagome tan interesada con InuYasha y mirándolo a él, al gran Naraku, con cara de odio, luego, por ver a kikyou enamorada de su hijo menor y lo que mas detesta, finalmente, es ver a su hijo tan interesado por esa mujer ojos chocolate llamada Kagome. _

_El hijo de Naraku en su forma youkai, al ver la cara desagradable de su padre se dio cuenta de que debía actuar y decidió interrumpir todo ese silencio._

_- ya verán...-sacando su colmillo perfóraselo- ¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!!_

_Todos se sorprendieron, el ataque los tomó desprevenidos y todos resultaron heridos, la mayoría pudo evadir el ataque, kouga atrapó a kagome justo a tiempo para que no se dañara, ayame se dañó un poco, kikyou pudo evitar el ataque pero sango y miroku quedaron heridos._

_- PADRE!! Eres un idiota, primero, me despiertas, después, me das oponentes mas débiles que... que... que... que un humano(snif-snif) y luego... yo tengo que terminar TU trabajo atacándolos y matándolos a todos, me pregunto, como se llamara esa mujer ojos chocolate?_

_La respuesta le vino como de molde._

_- Kagome?! Estas bien?-dijo la exterminadora recuperándose._

_- kagome?-repitió bobamente InuYasha. _

_- como sabes mi nombre?!!! acaso me conoces?!! No me digas que me has espiado hentai!!??_

_El muchacho se puso todo rojo al descubrir que su boca pronuncio el nombre de la chica, simplemente, supuso que lo había pensado, jamás _

_se lo ocurrió haberlo dicho._

_Kagome se sorprendió, es la primera vez que ve a un youkai con, vergüenza?_

_El chico se quedo en shock, no sabia como reaccionar ante tal vergüenza hasta que la voz de su padre lo izo reaccionar._

_- MÁTALOS!-ordenó Naraku. _

_- eh,- Dijo el híbrido en su forma youkai sin saber como reaccionar- si, claro...¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!!- repitió, sin lastimar a kagome. _

_InuYasha se acerco a una mujer, la mas lastimada de todas que aun estaba en el piso, se paro justo delante de ella, levanto sus garras. kagome sabia muy bien lo que iba a hacer y sin dudarlo le disparo a naraku. InuYasha, sin otra opción, dejo a la mujer pelirroja y fue a proteger a su padre, mientras pensaba: "si no lo protejo seguramente no dejara que salga otra vez del castillo, será mejor que este contento, quizás me deje dar un paseo solo por ahí... con lo serio que es papá, le costaría considerarlo pero, soñar no hace mal... Verdad??" _

_InuYasha ve que la flecha es muy poderosa y que con sus garras de acero no la podrá destruir así que no tiene otra opción, se quita la camisa y la parte de arriba del traje, se lastima fuertemente la espalda, moja sus garras con su misma sangre y grita fuertemente: "GARRAS DE FUEGO", luego, al darse cuenta de que su ataque no le emboco a la flecha, lo repitió exclamando esta vez "GARRAS DE SANGRE" dándole justo al blanco._

_Naraku, al ver que una de las flechas de la mujer llamada kagome se dirigía a InuYasha, grito: "VAMONOS!" pensando que su única protección estaría en problemas._

_- tan rápido? acaso Naraku no confía en mi?- pensó el híbrido, ahora youkai mientras destruía la flecha con poca dificultad._

_InuYasha fue junto a su padre dejando solo, triste y lastimado al grupo. Estos no se quedan con los brazos cruzados, los persiguen por todo su trayecto, les costó un poco ya que hay muchos obstáculos pero al final lograron encontrar la ubicación del palacio Kimonoyi, InuYasha y su padre entraron, el grupo estaba a punto de entrar pero para su sorpresa, un poderoso campo de energía los detuvo, intentaron y intentaron pero lo único que lograron fue gastar energías, miraron al castillo por ultima vez, se despidieron de él mientras pensaban: "bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos en donde está..."._

_**FIN FLASH BACK **_

**- si, ya lo recordé, que hay con esa pelea?**

**- recuerdas al joven llamado InuYasha?**

**- si, al hijo de naraku, que hay con el?**

**- pues tenemos pensado llevárnoslo.-dijo Sango.**

**- ¡¡¿que?!! ¡¡¿Raptar a InuYasha?!! ¡¡el es muy fuerte!! ¡¡¿Como piensan hacer eso?!!**

**- será muy fácil, escucha, Miroku ha creado, con sus años de experiencia, un polvo especial. (mostrándole en una especie de caja trasparente) Este polvo sirve para desmayar a los humanos, lo usan mucho gracias a las guerras pero Miroku lo reforzó para que además de desmayar a los humanos que no usen estas mascaras(mostrándole unas mascaras de exterminadores) duerme a los demonios por un tiempo de 5 o 6 horas, este polvo se hace llamar sahoro. Luego, yo he diseñado unas cadenas especiales que son irrompibles para humanos, híbridos o demonios, este mismo lo hago llamar, kitsuke, estas cadenas son como una correa para perro pero envés de ser en el cuello son en las manos, jeje...**

**- y... cual es su plan?-interrumpió Kagome**

**- simple, InuYasha sale del palacio, lo atamos, lo dormimos, nos lo llevamos, lo atamos y lo usamos para nuestro beneficio, o le sacamos información... **

**-ya veo-dijo Kagome con una mueca desagradable.**

**- no he terminado,, cada noche nos** **turnaremos para cuidar que no escape, al día todos estaremos vigilándolo, cada vez que naraku y su hijo sesshomaru vengan a buscarlo, nos moveremos de lugar para que no puedan encontrarnos, así nos moveremos hasta estar totalmente preparados para matar a naraku y a su hijo, al terminar la matanza, nos encargaremos de InuYasha que, atado, no creo que pueda hacer mucho, será fácil, que te****parece?**

**- bien, pero, solo hay un inconveniente, como haremos que salga de su casa?**

**- la única forma será esperar a que salga solo ya que no podemos pasar por el campo de fuerza.-respondió Miroku.**

**- cierto.-exclamaron todos en unísono algo decaídos.**

_Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cáp****.2 (**una nueva pelea con esa hermosa chica ojos chocolate

En el palacio Kimonoyi...

Sesshomaru estaba obedeciendo a su padre, todavía podían escucharse los gritos del joven que estaba acostado, atado claro boca abajo recibiendo los ataques de su hermano, este contaba.

- 147, - el grito de su hermano lo aterraba un poco- 148 –esto no duele...AH!!!!- 149- tranquilo InuYasha, ya no temas, este es el ultimo...

- no temo idiota...-pensó.

- 250.

El latigazo le atravesó la carne y llego mas lejos todavía, el grito se escucho por toda la zona, el eco no dejaba a sesshomaru tranquilo, se agacha, lo suelta, le da la mano para que se levante, InuYasha se levanta con dificultad.

- te lo tenias bien merecido hermano, sabes que no puedes escapar de esa manera, y menos hablarle así como lo hiciste luego de que te

atraparan los guardias.

InuYasha no le respondió, sesshomaru empezó a precipitarse por la ausencia de su hermano, el cual esta cabizbajo, lo agarra del flequillo y le levanta la cabeza para verlo, esta muy mal, esta pálido y esta sudando, le toca la frente: "tiene fiebre", piensa el.

- InuYasha... respóndeme, te sientes mal, que sientes? Cansancio, donde te duele?(además de en tu espalda) entonces, nota que su hermano tiene el pulso muy agitado, la respiración entrecortada, se queda mirándolo unos minutos, luego, de repente, su pulso se detiene, su respiración disminuye, InuYasha cae desmayado.

_FLASH BACK_

_Era el comienzo de un día bello y soleado, recién había salido el alba en el castillo Kimonoyi, todo andaba deacuerdo al plan, su padre e hermano estaban dormidos y los guardias, a esa hora no estaban cerca de su habitación. En su forma híbrida, podía verse el resplandor de una llave sobre las cálidas manos del joven, únicamente ese día, había podido robarle a su padre una de las llaves de su cuarto, "hubiera sido mas fácil si no me cerrara la puerta... me costo mucho robársela..." protestaba el chico por el comportamiento de su padre ya que era normal que a la noche lo encerrara para evitar que salga del palacio._

_- hoy será el día,, ya no te soporto mas padre, hoy, me liberare de tu tonta cara para siempre!-pensó._

_El muchacho acostado se levanta de un salto, se acerca al picaporte, pone cuidadosamente la llave en el, le da una vuelta, intenta abrirla, no funciona, pensó: " InuYasha estúpido, seguro que tomaste la llave equivocada,,," vuelve a intentar, le da otra vuelta, intenta abrir con pocas esperanzas, siente que su corazón late mas fuerte, le da otra vuelta, salta, primero piensa, tal vez, me estoy volviendo loco,, luego piensa, " no, no es eso, seguramente, es de alegría". Sale al pasillo._

_- no hay moros en la costa...-susurró_

_Fue caminando poco a poco, pasó por la habitación del padre, no sucedió nada, pasó por la habitación de sesshomaru, tampoco... " esto no podría estar sucediendo! Quizás, es un sueño!!" pensó. El joven se dio una cachetada para averiguarlo- ayaa!!!- pienso él para no despertar a sus familiares, ahora que sabia que no era un sueño, no podía dejar que algo lo arruinara._

_Sigue caminando hasta que ve una puerta, la puerta que indicaba haber salido de la zona de las habitaciones, ósea, para el, la puerta indicaba haberse encargado ya de sus molestos familiares. Abre la puerta cuidadosamente, ve un gran pasillo y adelante, otra puerta. Se escuchan los pasos de algunos guardias acercándosele, ya no tenia otra opción, o volvía a su habitación y disimulaba jamás haber hecho nada... el chico no tuvo tiempo de pensar tanto, corrió a un escondite en una esquina para que los guardias no lo vieran._

_- juro haber escuchado pasos, seguro que no hay algún intruso?!-exclamó un guardia._

_- esperemos que no, si llega a ser así, de seguro el amo nos matara...-le respondió el otro._

_Las voces traspasaban los pasillos, estaban por llegar a su escondite... no podía dejar que eso sucediera, solo tenia una opción..._

_- GARRAS DE ACERO!- exclamo él matando a los guardias a sangre fría, para el, eso era normal pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto hacerlo, por lo menos, no ahora._

_El ruido del ataque se escucho por todo el castillo, ahora, no había mas que una cosa por hacer, el muchacho corrió por el pasillo con todas sus fuerzas, no tenia tiempo de detenerse a ver a los demás guardias que lo perseguían por detrás, llegó al final del pasillo, rápidamente, empujo la gran puerta, se escuchaban los gritos de soldados llamándolo: "Príncipe InuYasha, por favor regrese!!", " príncipe, yo?! Jaja como si papá fuera rey", pensó el. _

_El joven siguió corriendo sin detenerse, por fin, esa era la puerta de salida, podía reconocerla por cualquier lado, el híbrido abrió la puerta, vio una luna pequeña y sin brillo, no podía comprenderlo, las ultimas veces que había salido del palacio con su madre, la luna era enorme y... que rayos?!! Pensó el al darse cuenta de la falta de estrellas, todo era muy confuso pero, no podía detenerse, siguió adelante, veía unos cuantos guardias en el jardín, no podía matarlos, eran demasiados pero, no tenia otra opción. Los mato uno a uno, a algunos los dejo inconscientes, siguió corriendo, se dirigió hacia un resplandor al final del jardín, corrió pero para su sorpresa se estrello con algo, "claro!!" pensó el, "es el campo de fuerza del que hablaba mama cuando era pequeño!" el muchacho no podía creer la suerte que tenia, justo ese día llevaba puesta la espada, la desvaino diciendo, "colmillo de acero", de la funda salió un gran y poderoso colmillo, fue un obsequio de su madre, ella le decía que era de su antiguo esposo que había fallecido._

_No pensó mas, Dijo suavemente "colmillo rojiza". La espada colmillo del marido de su madre de volvió color rojo sangre y rompió el campo de fuerza formando un pequeño hueco._

_- si paso por el campo de fuerza ahora, no podré volver, si me quedo, jamás podré salir...-reflexionó._

_El muchacho se decidió, paso una pierna por el hueco, sintió frío, miro por el hoyo, se encontró con una enorme tormenta con relámpagos, truenos y rayos, había mucho ruido, llovía, caían unos cuantos hielos también, tuvo un poco de miedo, suspiro, "aquí esta, esta es mi libertad" pensó el, justo cuando estaba pasando la otra pierna, una voz _

_conocida lo detuvo._

_- InuYasha!! no te vayas!!_

_- KAGURA!! QUE HACES AQUÍ!!??_

_La mujer se acerco a el y lo agarro de la mano fuertemente para evitar de se vaya._

_- InuYasha! NO TE ATREVAS A HUIR!-le respondió ella._

_- no molestes Kagura, podemos, escapar juntos!_

_- mira las estupideces que estas diciendo!?!! Aquí tienes una descendencia! Puedes tener todo el dinero que quieras, no entiendes lo afortunado que eres? Eres el hijo del gran Naraku!_

_- Paso...- dijo el en tono burlón mientras intentaba soltarse de la mano de Kagura que lo estaba lastimando. _

_- Por favor! Si te vas, tendré que delatarte y cuando te encuentren, quizás te tengan atado por toda tu vida, eso es lo que quieres?!- apretando aún mas el brazo del pobre muchacho._

_- ese es el problema, no van a hallarme! No lo entiendes? Por fin voy a ser libre!!- soltándose por fin de la mujer._

_- pues no llegaras muy lejos, Sesshomaru esta en camino, mira, ya viene!_

_- InuYasha! vuelve idiota!!-exclamó preocupado Sesshomaru._

_- no me des ordenes!!- dijo fuertemente el joven mientras pasaba la otra pierna._

_- NO TE MUEVAS!!-le respondió_

_InuYasha no lo escuchó, pasó su cuerpo haciendo que el campo se cerrara repentinamente._

_- estuvo cerca...- suspiro el, pero no había mucho tiempo, sesshomaru podría romper el campo al igual que el._

_Corrió y corrió lo mas veloz que pudo, se puso en su forma yukai para hacerlo mas rápido pero igualmente el sabia que sesshomaru era mucho mas rápido que el. En su interior sabia que iba a encontrarlo pero no quería aferrarse a la tonta realidad, corrió mas y mas, había muchos árboles caídos en donde las gotas de agua se resbalaban sobre sus troncos mojados, había mucho barro, "Kagura tenia razón, de esta no voy a poder salir" " no! Se que podré salir de esta!"_

_Las gotas de lluvia pasaban por sus mejillas como falsas lagrimas frágiles... él sabia que había muchos demonios cerca de ese lugar pero no le importaba y hacía como si no los hubiera, el sabía que alguien o algo estaba acechando para conseguir alguna presa, y el sabia que era la presa perfecta, no pensó mas, siguió corriendo, sabia que no duraría mucho tiempo en su forma demoníaca y que pronto cambiaria a una forma híbrida, nunca duraba mucho en su forma demoníaca, lo máximo que pudo aguantar fueron tres días y esa semana, había usado mucho esa forma._

_No pensó mas, debía correr antes de que su hermano lo encontrase. "ay no..." dijo el al ver que sus garras y colmillos se desafilaban un poco y que sus ojos se tornaban color dorado._

_Pasaron unas cuatro horas, eran las 2:30 de la mañana, los pájaros estaban cantando y los animales festejando el final de la gran tormenta, el pasto estaba húmedo, el sol acababa de salir, había muchos árboles caídos, el barro todavía estaba mojado. Sesshomaru caminaba sobre la hierba mojada. Vio un resplandor, se le acerco y se agacho," es InuYasha" pensó el. Le sostuvo la cara fuertemente, no despertaba, miro sus piernas y se dio cuenta de que estaba gravemente herido. "algo lo atacó" Dijo el._

_El joven desmayado recupero el conocimiento, miro a su hermano, todavía no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba muy mareado. El demonio lo agarro del pelo y lo alzó llevándolo de regreso al castillo._

FIN FLASH BACK

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, ya era casi la hora de almuerzo en el castillo Kimonoyi. Casualmente, ellos almuerzan a las 3:50 de la tarde, algo curioso pero se hacia respetar.

-"Al parecer encontraron al Príncipe InuYasha, comentan que estaba herido cuando el amo Sesshomaru lo encontró tirado en el bosque, si su hermano no lo hubiera hallado seguramente estaría muerto...-decía uno de los guardias.

- No podemos decir que no ha hecho escándalo, mato a 28 guardias y dejo inconscientes a 45 cuando intentó huir, seguramente cuando despierte volverá a hablar con su padre,,,-comento uno.

- El ya ha hablado con su padre?- pregunto el anterior.

- Así es, ha discutido mucho, al parecer le dieron una gran paliza, creo que 100 o 150 latigazos en la espalda desnuda... dicen que se enfermo en el bosque por la lluvia y que empeoro por culpa del castigo...

- Que lastima, a su padre no le agradaran las noticias...

InuYasha estaba inconsciente encerrado en su habitación, sin luz, sin sol, sin vida. Todo era muy fúnebre. El muchacho empieza a moverse. "Kagome, Kagome..." susurraba el. " espero algún día volver a verte..." decía el en voz baja. el muchacho empezó a toser... se sentía muy mareado pero intentaba disimular ante su padre e hermano, sabia que ellos iban a entrar a su habitación en cualquier momento, claro, eso era lo que menos quería luego de haber matado a sus "protectores", como decía su padre.

- solo quiero ser libre, es tan difícil de entender acaso?

Entonces, la puerta se abrió, entro una mujer de 28 años, muy bella para los ojos del muchacho, con una boca y ojos rojos como la sangre..."Kagura, estuviste escuchándome?!!" exclamo el.

- así es,,, sabes, la verdad, si, es muy difícil de entender, en un lugar en donde lo tienes todo, intentar escapar de lo inevitable, intentar fingir para los bienes de otros... ayudar a la gente,,,por dios que asco...

- Kagura, yo...

- no te pido mucho, solamente quiero que me des lo que me prometiste al iniciar este romance!!

- Kagura, por favor, no me hagas esto, tu sabes bien que no estoy listo para hacerlo...

- pues tendrás que estarlo o esto se acaba ahora!!

- no, no!! Kagura!! escúchame... yo...

- o lo haces o esto se acaba aquí mismo!

- NO ESTOY LISTO PARA HACERLO CONTIGO Y DEBERIAS RESPETARLO!!

- deacuerdo InuYasha, lo nuestro se acabo, adiós!

- esta bien Kagura... lo haré...-dijo resignado InuYasha.

- hum... que lindo de tu parte corazón...

Kagura se acuesta al lado de su presa, lo mira directo a la cara, el muchacho esta triste, no la quiere mirar a los ojos pero ella le agarra fuertemente el rostro y lo obliga a hacerlo. Luego, lo abrasa fuertemente, él no le hace caso, luego se le acerca mas al chico, de nuevo, vuelve a mirarlo fijo como exigiéndole algo. Mil preguntas se formaban dentro de la cabeza del muchacho: "Ahora que quiere esta mujer... me aterra un poco las cosas en las que piensa..." "en verdad, me ama, que no lo hiciera no seria la novedad del reino..." " no comprendo, acaso en lo único que piensa es en el sexo?" " que tanto estará tramando esta chica??" "acaso no se da cuenta de que no la amo? mejor dicho, acaso no se da cuneta de que ella no me ama?". Esas preguntas se acabaron en un segundo cuando los labios de la mujer tocaron del chico albino, este pensó "que me sucede, siento como si ella tampoco me amara,,, seguro que así es pero, porque soy tan tonto de hacer lo que ella quiere si no la amo... Oh dios, no puedo evitarlo, se lo prometí, además, no puedo matar a esta traicionera,(ella es de las que vuelven... :S)"

De repente, tocaron la puerta, la mujer se vistió urgentemente y abrió la puerta, era un soldado avisando la llegada del lord sesshomaru. La mujer salió del cuarto pensando " esta vez te salvaste InuYasha pero la próxima, no lo harás..." mientras que el muchacho razonaba " ahh... que alivio, todo termino... no se porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que si esto vuelve a suceder, ella terminara embarazada y yo no podré hacer nada :S"

De un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hombre de 23 años abre la puerta e inunda la habitación de un ambiente pesado, trae en sus manos un especie de recipiente para el muchacho albino, al parecer es algo curativo.

- que rayos es eso!!?

- deja de hablar o te mato-amenazó- mejor bébelo, si tomas esto te vas a recuperar, un poco antes de lo esperado,, si es que no te mueres... .

- O.O que alentador -pensó el chico luego de comenzar a beberlo para luego detenerse para hacer una mueca de asco.

- ahora que!?

- esto-sabe-para-el...

- cierra la boca y tómalo.

el joven obedece.(no tiene otra opción . )

De repente, la puerta se abre nuevamente, el muchacho no quiere ver, sabe lo que sucederá, sabe quien entrará y sabe lo que querrá.

- InuYasha... te necesito...-dijo serio Naraku.

- ¬¬

- necesito que pelees con esas personas.

- eso debiste habérmelo pedido antes de haberme enfermado!

- lo se, pero esta vez es importante, temo que están planeando algo para infiltrarse en nuestro territorio y no debemos dejar que lo hagan.

- pero padre, nadie nunca pudo infiltrarse en nuestro palacio, que hace que estas personas de las que hablas si puedan hacerlo?-interrumpió Sesshomaru.

- no te metas sesshomaru, y, InuYasha, que dices?

- pues contrólame porque a voluntad no lo haré.

- hazle caso a papá idiota!

- hum. oblígame.-dijo desafiante InuYasha.

- mas te vale que le obedezcas...-dijo agarándolo de la camisa.

- ¡no van a convencerme!

- cuanto te apuesto a que si-volvió a decir Sesshomaru con cara satánica, sacando una espada de su traje sin dejar de soltarlo.

- ¡no te servirá eso tampoco!

- y, que dices de esto??-repitió poniéndole la espada en el cuello y haciéndolo sangrar un poco-

- deacuerdo hermano me convenciste... solo deja de apuntarme con eso.. eh.. jeje(risa nerviosa)

--amarrándole la mano fuertemente a InuYasha y dándosela al padre-- aquí tienes.

- gracias sesshomaru.-dijo atando a InuYasha con unas cadenas en las manos mientras salen del castillo.

- ya te dije que te ayudaría, para que rayos me atas?!!

- temo que si vuelves a salir del castillo vas a intentar escapar de nuevo y eso, no lo puedo permitir.

- y como crees que pelearé atado, eh?

- eso es lo que tu deberás averiguar.

- no lo sabes verdad, ESTAS PONIENDO EXCUSAS!!

- no me acuses de esa manera jovencito!!-intentando salvarse el pellejo.

- eres un mentiroso... por lo menos déjame separar las manos!!(tenia las manos atadas y juntas sin poder moverlas)

- deacuerdo pero solo eso!!-separándole las manos- mira, ya llegamos, ves esa aldea?

InuYasha asiente con la cabeza mientras mira una aldea que al perecer acababa de ser destrozada, las casas estaban destruidas y todo estaba mojado como si hubiera habido un incendio. el muchacho no comprendía porque la aldea estaba llena de aldeanos si acababan de atacar?

- se lo que estas pensando... ellos fueron los que protegieron la aldea(señalando al grupito de ayame, kouga, kikyou, Miroku, sango y a kagome), InuYasha, quiero que vayas y los ataques.

-"sigo atado, que no lo ves padre"-pensó el chico.

- ah, claro, esto (mirando las cadenas que sostenía en sus manos) no te preocupes, yo te acompaño...

InuYasha avanzo un poco pero las cadenas no lo dejaban avanzar mucho más. Se enfadó. Ese era el colmo. Además de que estaba enfermo y lo estaba ayudando estaba atado sin posibilidades de escapar.

- ACERCATE O NO PUEDO SEGUIR CAMINANDO IMBECIL!!!!!!

- CALLATE Y TEN MAS RESPETO!!

- perdón, me pasé...-susurro arrepentido.

naraku lo soltó sin querer. InuYasha, instintivamente escapa, sale corriendo directo a un bosque que se encontraba cerca de la aldea pero antes de estar completamente lejos de su padre, le agarra una especie de corriente eléctrica.

- ayaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!padre, tu hiciste esto verdad?!!!-gritó el chico albino.

- así es, cuando yo quiera puedo hacer que te de una descarga.-dijo el como si nada,-ahora ve a atacar a esas personas o te irá muy mal!

- O.O si, como digas... - dice el joven obediente mientras se transformaba en youkai y empezaba a correr hacia donde están sus enemigos.

- GARRAS DE ACERO!!!!!!!!!!!

- que?? no!! CUIDADO, NOS ATACAN!!!-advirtió Kagome.

El ataque le va directo a Miroku pero Sango usa el hiraikotsu para deshacerlo.

- Miroku, estas bien??

- claro que si preciosa, tu me salvaste, te amo sanguito!!!

- ay no invente excelencia...

- O.O

- kagome ten cuidado, se acerca a ti!!-gritó Kouga a 4 vientos.

InuYasha estaba llegando al lugar en donde estaba kagome, ella, por instinto, cerró los ojos pero al darse cuenta de que el youkai la paso de largo yendo en busca del lobo los abrió inmediatamente.

- eh?!!-suspiró confuso Kouga.

- JAJAJA-sacando su espada- VIENTO CORTANTE!!!

kouga esquiva el ataque, ellos no podían creerlo, porque el muchacho no había atacado a kagome teniéndola en frente de el? además, porque estaba colgando con cadenas? y... porque su padre no lo ayudaba??

- HIRAIKOTSU!!!!!-grito ella mientras veía como el joven recibía el ataque.

- ayaa!! ¡¡tonta!!! GARRAS DE ACERO!!!!!

- ahh!!!!-dijo la chica cerrando los ojos.

- CAMPO!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Miroku frente a ella.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la chica se alivio al saber que estaba siendo protegida en un campo de fuerza junto a Miroku.

- garras!!!- dijo Ayame atacándolo por atrás y sacándole una gran cantidad de sangre.

En youkai toco su propia sangre y grito fuertemente "GARRAS DE FUEGO" atacando a kouga.

- FLECHA PURIFICADORA!!- grito la joven lastimando al chico albino.

- Grrrrrr-gruñó InuYasha dejando escapar varios gemidos de dolor.

La respuesta del Hanyou, ahora como en todas las batallas en su forma Youkai, fue simple. Se acerco a ella como para atacarla, kouga le lanzaba ataques al chico para que no la alcanzara pero el los esquivaba, se acerco mucho a kagome, ella se sorprendió mucho por la reacción del joven, este la empujo tirándola al piso suavemente, tomo su arco y lo rompió en mil pedazos, luego tomo 10 de sus flechas y las rompió. La chica, disimuladamente tomo una flecha, el yukai siguió, agarro las 9 restantes y las rompió, miro directamente a los ojos a la mujer, se dio vuelta y sintió un gran dolor en la espalda: la chica le había clavado la ultima flecha. kouga la alentaba diciéndole "bien kagome!!", el joven albino se dio vuelta, tomo la cara de kagome fuertemente y la halo desde el cuello obligándola a levantarse, la miro fijamente y le susurro "que no te das cuenta kagome, no quiero lastimarte, no a ti... por favor, para..."

La chica ojos chocolate no sabia que hacer, lo miraba fijamente, no podía dejar de hacerlo. "InuYasha, ¿que haces?" pensaba Naraku. Entonces, lo sintieron, un mágico ambiente, una atmósfera tranquila y lijera, no sabían que hacer pero sabían lo que sucedía. El chico se acerco mas y mas a la chica ojos chocolate, demasiado... "¿lyonne? no, tu no eres lyonne, ya nada podrá arruinar esto..."-pensó el pero al escuchar a su padre, se asusto y dio un salto de golpe cayéndose y tirando a kagome...

- INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEVANTATE Y MATA A ESA MUJER!!!!!!-ordenó Naraku enfurecido.

- que?!! "ni de loco la mato"-pensó el.

- MAS TE VALE QUE ME HAGAS CASO O SINO!!!!!!!!

- O SINO QUE?!!!- le grito con un tono desafiante.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho por el comportamiento desafiante del muchacho albino por proteger a la chica ojos chocolate.

- oh por Kami... InuYasha... -pensó Kikyou.

- el, este muchacho me esta salvando la vida?-pensó la Miko

- ojala kouga hiciera lo mismo conmigo...

- no me sorprendería si a kagome le agradara mucho ese chico luego de esta batalla...-pensó también Miroku.

Naraku le da otra descarga eléctrica pero esta vez, mucho mas intensa, el muchacho estaba rodeado de electricidad, al chico albino le dolía mucho, podía notársele en la cara, pero no parecía haber cambiado de opinión, entonces, su padre aumenta mucho mas la intensidad de los rayos, el joven no pudo mantenerse de pie, se cayo,, "MALDITO" pensaba el hasta que escucha la voz de una chica llamada kagome, pidiéndole a una tal kikyou su arco y flechas, esta le da los objetos. "Querrá atacarme ahora que no puedo moverme?" pensó el pero luego, se dio cuenta de lo que hacia la muchacha, ella estaba apuntando a alguien de su mima sangre, a su padre, la chica lanzo la flecha y le dio justo al blanco calmando el dolor del chico albino, este se levanto, se dirigió hacia su padre como entregándose, rozo la piel da la chica mientras le susurraba:

- gracias, kagome...

La joven se quedo inmovilizada. El chico se para justo en frente de su padre y cierra los ojos, este lo agarra de la camisa y le da una cachetada, luego, le agarra las cadenas y se lo lleva arrastrando hacia el bosque. todos se quedan sin poder moverse, sin saber que hacer excepto kagome, que va a buscar al chico albino preocupada. La chica de ojos chocolate se metió en el bosque, no veía señal del muchacho, se sintió muy mal al saber que no podría ayudar hasta que escucho unos gritos:

- ERES UN IDIOTA!!! PORQUE ME DESOBEDECISTE???

- yo... ¬//¬ -dándose vuelta.

- NO ME DES LA ESPALDA INUYASHA!!

El chico no reaccionó.

- ES UNA ORDEN!!!

la chica ya los veía a través de algunos arbustos, no sabia que hacer, jamás había visto a un yukai discutir... siempre los veía matando...

- PORQUE ME DESOBEDECISTE INUYASHA?!!!!!!!!!!!

El chico seguía con su actitud testaruda.

- ya se,,, te gusta esa chica verdad?!! TE ENAMORASTE DE ESA CHICA

NO ES CIERTO!!?-dijo su padre muy enfadado.

El chico se puso totalmente colorado, no sabia que decir, sabia que lo que decía su padre podía ser verdad.

- RESPONDEME!!! TE ENAMORASTE DE KAGOME!!??

- NO! CLARO QUE NO!!-respondió inmediatamente.

- TE ENAMORASTE DE LA ENEMIGA DE TU PADRE, LO ENTIENDES?!!!

- SABES QUE?!! NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS!!!

- YA ME HARTE DE TI, TE DOY HASTA EL AMANECER DE MAÑANA PARA MATARLA, SI NO ESTA MUERA PARA EL ALBA...

- SI NO ESTA MUERTA PARA EL ALBA QUE?!!

- estas arriesgando tu libertad InuYasha... acaso quieres que suceda lo mismo que cuando tenías 14 años?

- no por favor... no quiero que vuelva a suceder...-pensó InuYasha.

Cáp.3 (mi vida, o esa mujer ojos chocolate?)

" estas arriesgando tu libertad InuYasha... acaso quieres que suceda lo mismo que cuando tenías 14 años?"dijo Naraku.

El chico se sorprendió, se quedo en shock, no sabia como reaccionar, su padre se fue, sabia que a la mañana siguiente lo iba a buscar... "debo, debo matarla" pensó el, luego reacciono, no entendía sus propios pensamientos... camino solo por un rato sin darse cuenta de que kagome lo estaba siguiendo, se detuvo en un pequeño lago, se miro en su forma youkai.

- que paso con InuYasha, que paso con su corazón, y los ideales que quería perseguir... Ahora que no estas ya no sé que hacer... por favor...-dijo triste cerrando los ojos.

- Que tienes pensado hacer?-preguntó Kagome saliendode unos arbustos.

- papá?-preguntó abriendo los ojos.

- estas perdiendo el tiempo.

- y estas molestando.

- estas molestando a tu mundo

- eso es absurdo...

- solo hay un camino, tienes que enfrentarlo.

- ¡ni siquiera me conoces!

- detrás de esa inseguridad hay paz, amor, libertad, tienes que aferrarte a la realidad... acaso lo ves?

- ya deja de molestarme ¬¬

- puedes mátame a mi y a todos pero no te salvara, tu padre no se

detendrá, tu quieres la libertad... solo te pido un favor, no dejes que tu padre arruine mas vidas...

- que buscas?! una vida ideal?! eso no existe?!

- acaso es lo que quieres? sangre, dolor y muerte?... lo ves?-agarándolo del cuello y señalándole un árbol- lo ves.. lo ves, un maravilloso mundo... mucha gente a la cual hacer feliz, todo eso lo tendrás, todo eso pero no permitas que mate a mas gente...lo ves???

- ese no es mi sueño y prefiero la sangre...¬¬-dijo afilando sus garras con una piedra que estaba cerca de allí.

- ehm.. mejor me voy...- dijo con algo de miedo en su voz.

- ¡espera! no te vallas...

- ¿que necesitas?

- eh..yo... no, no importa...déjalo así...

- no, ahora me lo dices!!-dijo aún mas confiada.

- yo.. quería pues... pedirte perdón por haber lastimado a tus amigos... La verdad es que a veces es imposible no seguir las reglas que indica Naraku...-dijo con algo de ironía en su voz.

- no me digas que, que tu también le temes a Naraku? bueno, supongo que te hará mucho mas mal a ti siendo su hijo...-dijo comprensiva sentándose frente al muchacho de ojos rojos.

- no lo creo, soy importante para el. Sino ya me hubiera matado... aunque tengo que admitir que me castiga muy seguido en estos momentos...

- te hizo daño?

- así es... como siempre, 150 latigazos...

- jeje(risa nerviosa) se ve que no te odia mas que a los otros,,,(irónicamente)

- Jaja, si, tienes razón, ni por ser su hijo me perdona...

- no lo puedo creer, ¡estoy hablando con él como si nada!-pensó- sabes, tu eres especial...

- eso crees??

- así es, eres el único demonio que puede hablar así como lo haces tu.

- ehm.. la verdad es que yo no...

Algo lo interrumpió. Desde algunos arbustos salieron Kouga, Ayame, Sango y Miroku. Antes de que InuYasha pueda reaccionar, el brillo de la espada de Sango estaba amenazándolo desde su cuello.

InuYasha: eh... jeje(risa nerviosa) Kagome... que están haciendo tus amigos...

- ¡ya paren!

Kouga lo lastima con las garras.

- de que hablas Kagome? ¡El fue el causante de todo esto!-gritó Sango acercando aún mas la espada.

- YA BASTA!!

- ya verás...-amenazó Kouga.- ¡¡¡Aquí nadie se mete con MI Kagome, escuchaste chucho idiota!!!!

- ¿¡¡¡¡CÓMO QUE TÚ LYONNE!!!!?

--///--

-acaso dije... Lyonne? O//O. Puedo jurar que hace un momento los cabellos de Kouga se volvieron negros y largos...-pensó- jah.. que irónico... ahora que no esta lo veo por todas partes...-pensó también.

- ¡YA PAREN! ¡ya le hicieron un colapso cerebral a InuYasha! ¡dejen de atacarlo al pobre que no les hizo nada!

- c-colapso... cerebral dices? O/////////O-susurró-X.X se refiere a lo que dije de Lyonne.-pensó.

-como que no nos hizo nada!!!-dijo impulsiva volviendo a apuntarle la espada en el cuello haciendo que le de un pinchazo.

- ¡claro que no hizo nada!- la interrumpió sacándole la espada de la mano- ¡lo van a castigar por no matarme y además lo lastiman!

- ESTUVISTE ESPIANDONOS?!-gritó enfurecido.

- eh, jejejeje...

- grrrrrr-gruñó acercándose a Kagome con cara pícara.

- aléjate bestia-ordenó Sango alejándolo de Kagome.

- no Sango, esta bien...

- en serio... esto dejo de ser gracioso... si no me voy ya me voy a meter en problemas así que mejor me voy despidiendo...

- tu de aquí no te vas.

- estas muerto...-dijo Kouga.

- eh... Kagome ayúdame.

- ya no te salvas...-lo interrumpió Ayame.

- ahí va!!-dijo Sango mientras intentaba clavarle una espada en el pecho

pero InuYasha corrió para esquivarlo escondiéndose detrás de Kagome.

- ¡¡¡¡SANGO!!!! te dije que no lo atacaras!!

- pero si se merece lo peor!!

- Kagome tenias razón, papá me odia por dejarme con estos locos...

- LOCOS???? VEN AQUI QUE TE VOY A...

- KAGOME!!!! CALMA A TU MASCOTA!!!-dijo InuYasha interrumpiendo a Kouga.

- mas-mas-MASCOTA!!??

- jejejeje, -sonrió con una risa pícara.

- grrrrrr... MEJOR CALLATE BESTIA!!!!!!!!!

- BESTIA? ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE LOBO SARNOSO?!!!!

- DEJA DE ESCONDERTE Y VAMOS A PELEAR!!!

- CON GUSTO!-gritó impulsivo alejándose de Kagome.

- InuYasha para!!-gritó también Kagome.

- TIENES RAZÓN KAGOME, YA ME VOY PERO PRIMERO LE VOY A DAR UNA LECCION A ESTE LOBO IDIOTA!!

- no!! vuelve aquí!! siéntate conmigo!! ellos, no van a lastimarte mas!! ven!!!

Entonces, Miroku ya no lo soporta más y saca de su traje violeta una especie de collar, mas bien, un rosario extraño con perlas violetas azuladas y pequeños colmillos, dice un conjuro extraño y las pequeñas perlas se separan y se unen en el cuello del chico albino.

- que rayos es esto?!-dijo enfadado.

- kagome!! Di algo!!-le advirtió Miroku.

- de que hablas? que cosa?!!

- cualquier cosa!!

- eh...ABAJO

El collar del muchacho se torno de otro color y lo haló directo al piso.

- que rayos es esto?!!!-dijo desde el piso observando al collar.

Kagome y los demás se quedaron perplejos, no sabían como reaccionar.

- esto ayudara a que no puedas hacernos daño .

- tanto desconfían de mi?! tampoco que los voy a decapitar a todos ¬¬

- ah.. claro que no, tu deseas la paz mundial y que Kami salve a todo humano de todo sufrimiento...

- supongo que eso fue irónico, verdad?

- TU ERES IGUAL A TU PADRE!!-le gritó Ayame- ¡tu jamás tuviste piedad de la gente!

- de que hablas?

- me refiero a mis padres. Tú los mataste con tus propias garras.

- y-yo? 0.0

- por supuesto! estabas junto con otros demonios y tu hermano... los mataron a todos...

- que? espera... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA te refieres de hace 4 años?!

-s-si!

- jajajajajajajaja,,, eso fue tan solo una práctica! yo no tuve nada que ver con eso... Lo ven? -continuó- están todos locos... exageran demasiado. 1º, yo no me parezco para nada a mi padre, y 2º yo tampoco maté a tus padres, ese debió haber sido Sesshomaru. Ah si, y 3º...-dijo tranquilo haciendo una pausa- ¡YA ME TENGO QUE IR ASI QUE SI NO SE MUEVEN DE MI CAMINO LOS MATO!

- "."

- ABAJO!

- kagome, porque hiciste eso!!!?-le preguntó enfadado sacudiéndose la tierra del cabello-

- eres un tonto y estas loco!! No te das cuenta que si te vas Naraku va a encontrarte y no te dejara salir más del palacio?!

- y eso que? me escaparé...

- crees que va a permitir que lo hagas?

- no podrá detenerme...ya lo he hecho varias veces...-dijo desafiante.

- HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, DEACUERDO? YA NO ME PREOCUPARÉ MAS!-cambiando un poco de voz- a propósito... dónde esta Kikyou?

- esta cuidando a la aldea .-respondió Miroku.

--///--

- ay algo en ti que...-dijo Ayame acercándose a InuYasha.

- q-que?!

- ya se!! estas enfermo, verdad!! por eso no peleaste igual que la otra vez!! estas caliente... tienes mucha fiebre!!!

- ay ya párala, no exageres...

- necesitas estar en cama!! eres un irresponsable! venir a pelear de esta manera enfermo!!

- la verdad, sesshomaru me obligo...

- sesshomaru es tu hermano, no es cierto Kimonoyi?-preguntó Miroku.

- si, y también una tortura viviente...

Sin darse cuenta, habían pasado muchas horas, el muchacho miro al cielo, se dio cuenta de que ya no había mas luna ni estrellas, acababa de amanecer, El muchacho no podía creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido, "creo que es esta chica la que acelera mi vida" pensó el, luego, revoleo su cabeza como para dejar de pensar en ello, se dio vuelta y mojo su cabello en el lago y volvió a revolear su cabeza mojando a todo el grupo.

- si no viene mi padre, vendrá kirara y no quiero hacer que papá se enfade con ella...

- sabia que había otra mujer...-susurró enfadada.

- Kirara!! . jaja ahí estas...

- esa es Kirara? jeje,, que mal pensada soy... "será que me gusta InuYasha? AY KAGOME MIRA LAS COSAS EL LAS QUE PIENSAS!!!"

Del cielo se fue acercando un demonio con forma de felino gigante que estaba volando por los cielos, InuYasha se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarla, le dijo suavemente "Kirara, vuelve a casa y dile a papá que no pienso regresar y que si quiere que regrese, que me busque!" la demonio obedece, el chico se va caminando para que su padre no lo encuentre pero una mujer lo detiene.

- lo lamento pero no podemos permitir que te vayas.-le dijo Sango.

- no... no me digan que los rumores eran ciertos?!

- rumores? explícate bestia!

- pues, había rumores de que el ustedes estaban formando

un plan para entrar a nuestro territorio.

- a "su" territorio, que posesivos son, se nota que a ustedes les agradan las guerras y aumentar sus territorios...

- si cerraras la boca lobito, no te meterías en tantos problemas...

- lo mismo te digo bestia...

- abajo! claro que esos rumores no son ciertos!!

Entonces, el cielo se llena de veneno y las nubes se oscurecen... "Es Naraku..." pensó el muchacho. Luego, un torbellino se acerca demasiado al chico y se para en frente de el, el remolino desaparece y puede verse a Naraku protegiéndose dentro de un campo de fuerza, el campo se abre, salen unos tentáculos que agarran al chico por los brazos y piernas, "basta padre! no quiero ir contigo!!" protestó el joven albino pero sus replicas no parecían importarle a su padre, este lo arrastro hasta su campo y lo encerró ahí junto a el "ábrelo!! padre!! déjame salir" le gritó el chico golpeando al campo con los puños sin conseguir que se rompa mientras que este subía lentamente unos 20 metros arriba.

- así que no mataste a la chica verdad?

- ¬¬ y que esperabas padre?-pensó el.

- como quieras InuYasha, se ve que yo tendré que terminar tu trabajo.

- que??-pensó.

Naraku abrió el campo de energía, InuYasha sabía lo que iba a hacer así que aprovechó para intentar salir de la "cárcel" de su padre, se tiro directo desde arriba y salto hábilmente para no estrellarse contra el piso a ultimo momento, aterrizando delante de kagome.

-no te atrevas a lastimarla!!!-exclamo situándose delante de la mujer.

- QUITATE INUYASHA! SI NO LO HACES...

- PUES MATAME A MI PRIMERO PORQUE NO PIENSO QUITARME!!!!

Naraku sale de su campo, se acerca a InuYasha, este retrocede con kagome detrás de el para mejor protección pero Naraku sigue avanzando y el no puede retroceder mas, si lo hace, kagome podría ser un blanco fácil y no puede permitir eso. Naraku se acerca al muchacho y lo mira frente a frente.

- quítate del camino o tendré que herirte y no quiero hacerlo InuYasha...-le dijo amenazador.

InuYasha estira sus brazos hacia atrás uniendo sus manos con las de la chica ojos chocolate, esta no sabe como reaccionar, "este chico en verdad se interesa por mi? acaso me esta, protegiendo?"-pensaba ella pero no le importaba porque de todas maneras no estaba sola. Uno de los tentáculos de Naraku tomó fuertemente la pierna del chico, este sabía que no debía romperlos ya que tiraba abundante veneno y eso mataría a la mujer ojos chocolate. El tentáculo lo haló de la pierna e izo que se caiga brutalmente dejando desprotegida a kagome, Naraku aprovecho para intentar matarla, ella le dio una patada pero no pudo hacer mas ya que su arco y flechas estaban rotos, ella no comprendía porque sus amigos no la ayudaban hasta que se dio vuelta para averiguarlo y entendió que había un campo de fuerza. Naraku tenía todo planeado para poder asesinar a la muchacha. El demonio tomo el cuello de la chica para ahorcarla, esta, justo antes de morir, se desmayó. El demonio siguió haciendo su labor hasta que un enorme dolor en su cuerpo lo detuvo logrando que la suelte y que la mejer caiga sobre los brazos de InuYasha, miro hacia atrás y vio a su hijo tirado en el pasto con las garras en alto, no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que su hijo lo hería. No podía darse por vencido, debía enseñarle que lastimándolo no ganaría nada, así que alzó su brazo para atravesar a la chica y así poder matarla de una vez por todas, miro a su blanco, ella estaba tirada junto a InuYasha, quien no podía moverse por los tentáculos y además porque la fiebre había aumentado notablemente, luego, cerro los ojos y atravesó su cuerpo " la maté" pensó el, podía sentir la sangre en su brazo, luego, abrió los ojos y vio como el cuerpo de InuYasha estaba justo en frente suyo con una gran herida en el vientre que no le permitía seguir respirando.

- InuYasha... INUYASHA!!-gritó él muy preocupado.

El chico albino no soportó mas tiempo sin respiración, su corazón se detuvo y cayo frente a su padre.

Entonces, el campo de fuerza se abrió y dejo pasar al resto del grupo.

El lobo corrió hasta donde estaba kagome y la alzó suavemente llevándola a un lugar seguro para ella, Ayame lo seguía. Sango y Miroku quedaron inmovilizados mientras que Kikyou le lanzaba algunas flechas a Naraku, quien alza el cuerpo de InuYasha y se lo lleva de nuevo al castillo sin que nada lo

detenga.

- QUE ESPERAN?! DEBEMOS IR A BUSCRALO!!-gritó desesperada Sango.

- Sanguito, debes entender que hasta para el mismo Naraku es difícil perder un hijo, y mucho mas haberlo matado tu mismo.

- así que, esta muerto?

- si, su corazón se detuvo, además, se podía notar que no podía respirar…- dijo agachándose cerca del lugar de los hechos y comenzando a susurrar levemente: "que en paz descanse".

_Continuará..._


	3. Sembrando mi instinto asesino

**Cáp****.4 parte 1 (**sembrando mi instinto asesino

En el palacio Kimonoyi...

**Naraku acababa de llegar con InuYasha en sus brazos y con la tensseiga en su poder, caminó con el por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y lo recostó ahí, lo miró por un momento, sabía que no podía morir tal fácil, de todos modos, hanyou o yukai era su hijo y el lo había criado distinto a los demás, no podía ser tan débil aunque, era chico, tenía 17 años y no estaba preparado para estas cosas, un Daiyoukai jamás moriría de una manera tan miserable. Si, aunque sea híbrido tenia descendencia poderosa y dominadora, además, fue criado para asesinar y destruir, apoderarse de todo y matar a quien se intervenga en su camino, no creo que se aya arriesgado por alguien como si nada, seguramente tiene una razón para hacerlo o quizás no, el admitió estar enamorado de ella pero una mujer tan simple como kagome no conquista al mas poderoso demonio, aunque, InuYasha, al ser hanyou tiene sentimientos humanos... No! Claro que no, es uno de los pocos demonios mas poderosos de todo el planeta y es hanyou, no creo que importe mucho la raza, Inu no taishou era demonio completo y se enamoró de una simple humana arruinando su vida (miro a tensseiga) que lastima no poder volver a revivir, verdad? perdóname hijo, no puedo hacerlo, esta estúpida espada no revive dos veces... bien, creo que debo irme... lo único que podemos hacer es esperarte InuYasha, esperar que te recuperes, que te salves la vida... **

**Entonces, un demonio-pulga con forma de un humano, salió de la oscuridad desde donde se encontraba viendo al muchacho, lo zarandeo un poco para que despierte, pero este no se movió por su cuenta.**

**Naraku: te dije que te alejes Myouga, tu amo ya no esta en este territorio, se fue al oeste.**

**Myouga: lamento decirte, Naraku, que esta muerto...**

**Naraku: si ya no vive no lo busques aquí y mantente apartado de mi hijo!!**

**Myouga: Como ultimo deseo, Inu no taishou me pidió que permanezca al lado del amo InuYasha y que lo cuide.**

**Naraku(tono burlón): de quien?**

**Myouga: de ti.**

**Naraku(cruzando los dedos): cállate anciano, InuYasha no tiene nada de que temer, soy su padre y jamás le haría daño.**

**Myouga(observando el estado del chico): a mi no me parece tan así.**

**Naraku: eso fue por una pelea que hubo con ese grupo tonto.**

**Myouga: ah, de seguro te refieres al HOYO EN SU VIENTRE VERDAD?**

**Naraku: así es.**

**Myouga: y las marcas de latigazos y de maltratos de parte tuya están vestidas de neutro o que?**

**Naraku: lo estaba educando adecuadamente, es un chico muy problemático, él se lo ganó además, esta mucho mas fuerte que antes.**

**Myouga: pero no obtiene la libertad que desea, dentro de tu campo, tu puedes leer sus pensamientos y controlarlo como se te antoje, puedes debilitarlo, borrarle la memoria, hacerle todo lo que te plazca sin tener que esforzarte ni pedírselo prestado! Porque crees que quiere escapar?!**

**Naraku: el no quiere escapar por eso, además, aquí tiene todo lo que necesita!**

**Myouga: pero tu solo lo quieres para vengarte no es cierto? ya falleció! para que lo haces sufrir mas?**

**Naraku: DEJA DE HABLAR DE ESA FORMA!! INUYASHA ES MI HIJO!!**

**Myouga: lo necesitas aún, no? lo necesitas para conquistar el oeste también, verdad?**

**Naraku: deja de acusarme de esa manera, es mi hijo y yo lo amo!!-repitio.**

**Myouga: no me digas que hay mas personas... todavía te sirve demasiado!! ya lo comprendo, bastardo solo lo usas y juegas con el!! **

**Naraku: no te entiendo anciano, ya deja de molestar...**

**Myouga: solo vine a avisar del ataque...(mirando a InuYasha) se ve que tienes un destino muy duro principíto, pronto nos volveremos a ver, ya me reconocerás, cuando cumplas tus 18 años van a necesitarte para gobernar y pronto saldrás de esta tortura y todo volverá a ser como antes pero, tú, Naraku, debes cuidarlo hasta que llegue el momento...**

**Naraku: Jaja!! mira las estupideces que estas diciendo!! InuYasha no tiene nada que gobernar!! este palacio solo será gobernado por sesshomaru!!**

**Myouga: eso ya lo veremos...**

**Naraku(mirando a Inu): esto no puede seguir así, tu no gobernarás, todavía me sirves y no podrás ayudarme si estas gobernando mas de medio mundo...(riendo para sí)**

lejos del palacio Kimonoyi...

**Kagome estaba aún dormida recostada en las piernas de Kouga, Ayame lo estaba vigilando para que no le haga nada a la muchacha, esta despierta repentinamente.**

**Kagome(muy agitada): DONDE ESTOY!!**

**Kouga: tranquila no pasa nada... aquí estoy para cuidarte(feliz)...**

**Kagome: que fue lo que sucedió Kouga?**

**Ayame: yo te explico...**

**Kouga: cierra la boca, pues lo que ocurrió fue que justo antes de que naraku te matara...**

**Ayame: InuYasha se interpuso...**

**Kouga: y falleció para...**

**Ayame: salvarte la vida.**

**Kouga: luego Naraku se llevó el cadáver**

**Ayame: a su castillo...**

**Kouga: y no volvimos a saber mas de el.**

**Kagome: ehm? queeee?? ****que InuYasha murió??!!**

**Ayame: así es!! puedes creerlo?! seguramente no tuvo muchas oportunidades, además de estar enfermo, Naraku lo atravesó...**

**Kagome: Naraku lo atravesó??**

**Kouga: la verdad te atravesó a ti.**

**Ayame: te iba a atravesar a ti.**

**Kagome: NO ENTIENDO NADA!!**

**entonces, de repente, llega Miroku delante de Kikyou y Sango.**

**Miroku: yo te explico que estos dos no saben nada ¬¬**

**Kagome: si.**

**Miroku: Naraku te capturó en su campo de fuerza, InuYasha se puso en frente tuyo protegiéndote.**

**Kagome: si... lo recuerdo(roja) (p) "me dio su tibia mano..."**

**Miroku: luego, Naraku lo apartó y te intento ahorcar...**

**Kagome: hai.**

**Miroku: tu te desmayaste...**

**Kagome: así es.**

**Miroku: bueno, justo antes de que te matara, InuYasha atacó a su padre, tu te caíste arriba de el, Naraku te levantó y justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesarte la panza, InuYasha se puso adelante de ti, Naraku lo atravesó, luego, se dio cuenta de a quien había lastimado, se apartó de el, InuYasha murió y Naraku se llevó su cadáver, supongo que para enterrar sus restos...**

**Kagome: InuYasha no pudo haber muerto... esto debe ser una broma...**

**Kikyou: acaso lo conocidas?? era amigo tuyo de antes o algo??**

**Kagome: no ni de loca soy amiga del hijo de Naraku pero ese chico, era muy distinto a su padre... es una pena que haya muerto ya que, era el primer yukai que veía razonar y discutir sin huesos ni sangre...**

**Kikyou: es que tu no lo viste cazar, verdad? no sabes lo que le hacen estudiar, verdad? tu jamás lo viste matar...**

**FLASH BACK**

_Sesshomaru estaba llamando a despertar al chico albino, ya era hora de hacer sus practicas de la mañana, este se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano en donde colgaba un cartel tamaño mediano que tenía escrito: la actividad de hoy será: cacería de humanos._

_InuYasha se entusiasmó un poco, hace 2 semanas que esperaba hacer esto, sabía que podía salir del castillo en la cacería y además mataría a algunos humanos y eso sería divertido "me pregunto si Sesshomaru, Kagura, Shilo, Kanna, Kaguya, Timokke o lyonne estarán allí..." pensaba el chico, este sabía que a la mañana debía practicar con ellos para luego ir a la cacería, estaba en camino a la salida para encontrarse con los demás pero de repente, la puerta se abrió y salió Naraku que se acercaba poco a poco a él._

_Naraku(tono burlón): seguro que puedes matar humanos InuYasha?_

_InuYasha: que malo eres padre... ya no soy un niño..._

_Naraku: tienes 14 años, seguro que no podrás..._

_InuYasha: a ver padre, hace cuanto que me estas enseñando a matar y esas cosas..._

_Naraku: pues hace..._

_InuYasha: hace 8 años! cuando tenía seis años comencé a aprender!!_

_Naraku: lo se pero aún eres muy pequeño... Kagura tiene 25 años._

_InuYasha: lyonne tiene 14, igual que yo! kanna tiene 11 años y timokke 18! no es tanta la diferencia!_

_Naraku: si, pero kaguya tiene 20!_

_InuYasha: tranquilo, mataré a esos tontos humanos!! ya van a ver, los partiré en dos pedazos y les cortaré los pulmones para que así puedan respirar mejor el olor a demonios!_

_Naraku: me encanta que hables así... _

_InuYasha: no vendrás con nosotros, verdad?_

_Naraku: no, Sesshomaru me mantendrá enterado de todo..._

_InuYasha: va a ir ese..._

_Naraku: compórtate bien con tu hermano, ni se te ocurra molestarlo que esta en un momento crítico..._

_InuYasha: se, se, como digas padre..._

_Naraku: ahora ve con los demás, te están esperando... _

_InuYasha: si padre._

_el joven albino cruzó la puerta, la luz del sol le iluminó la cara, miró por todos lados esperando encontrar señal de sus amigos pero lo único que encontró fue un intento fallido, se desilusionó un poco, pensó que ellos estarían allí, entonces, oye una voz llamándolo "es lyonne!!" pensó el._

_lyonne: InuYasha!!! InuYasha!!! ahí estas!! te estuve buscando por todo el palacio!!_

_InuYasha: hola lyonne!! Jaja, como estas preciosa?_

_lyonne: muy bien Inu...(abrazándolo) hace mas de ocho semanas que no te veo..._

_InuYasha: te extrañé mucho cariño... crees que alguien nos haya visto?_

_lyonne: no lo se pero tengo miedo de que nos descubran, que crees que nos harían?_

_InuYasha: eso es lo que menos importa lyonne, ahora que estoy contigo ya nada me preocupa..._

_lyonne era una linda chica de cabellos largos, rubios oro, con ojos color verde esmeralda, unos labios color natural fuerte, cara preciosa, estaba vestida con una pollera corta verde y una remera pequeña blanca que se dejaba llevar por el viento, era de estatura normal y un poco pasada de flaca, tenia un bronceado negro carbón pero a la vez pálida como la nieve. La mujer era hija de un demonio muy poderoso y de una híbrida muy linda, ella era la princesa del este pero sus padres murieron cuando Naraku conquistó el este, InuYasha la salvó del ataque, la llevó al reino y la cuidó hasta entonces._

_De repente, otra voz llama al chico albino..._

_Timokke: Inubaka, estas listo para que te destroce la cara?! te metiste en varios problemas ayer InuYasha!!_

_InuYasha: cierra la boca tibobo, no pienso luchar contigo ahora o te echarían del castillo y no podría matarte, que te parece si lo hacemos durante la matanza, si te mato diré que te confundí con un humano, sinceramente te pareces mucho a uno..._

_Timokke: mejor cierra la boca Inubaka o te irá muy mal... _

_InuYasha: a ti te ira muy mal!_

_lyonne: InuYasha, que esta pasando aquí?_

_Timokke: te explicare lyonne... este tonto Inubaka, anoche, les dijo a los guardias que yo había causado disturbios... su padre me dejo en el calabozo hasta ahora y lo voy a matar por eso, escuchaste?_

_lyonne: InuYasha!! porque hiciste eso?!_

_InuYasha: es que tibobo me estuvo molestando la noche anterior y se merecía un buen castigo, y cual mejor que dormir en el calabozo? Jaja..._

_lyonne: InuYasha ya basta, Timokke, no te atrevas a hacerle nada!_

_Timokke: eso lo dirás luego de que le rompa la cara!_

_Kagura llega corriendo..._

_Kagura: deja a InuYasha en paz idiota!_

_Timokke: kagura?_

_K__agura: quien mas?(acercándose a InuYasha y acariciándole el pelo) como estas Inu?_

_InuYasha: eh,,, bien... aunque lo hubiera podido matar sin tu ayuda...(separándose de ella) "esa mujer me da miedo..." le susurra a lyonne._

_lyonne(s): déjala que quiere cuidarte... no seas malo, además, si la evitas creerán que hay otra chica y nos descubrirán... vamos, acércatele!_

_InuYasha(s): que?!!- pero antes de poder continuar, lyonne lo empuja hacia Kagura sin dejarle salida alguna._

_InuYasha: eh, Kagura, puedo... _

_Kagura: hey, vamos a almorzar con Kaguya, Timokke, Sesshomaru y Shilo, quieres venir?_

_InuYasha: si, claro!_

_Timokke: porque tiene que venir InuYasha?! sabes que si viene no me resistiré a matarlo..._

_InuYasha: el sentimiento es mutuo, créeme..._

_Timokke: maldito..._

_Kagura(tomando a InuYasha fuertemente): vamos,_

_Kagura lo lleva hasta un árbol, ahí se sienta y lo sienta a Inu al lado de ella, luego, Timokke se une sentándose lejos del chico albino, mas tarde, llega Kaguya y se sienta en frente de InuYasha y mas tarde Shilo, sentándose al lado del chico albino. Todos comienzan a comer excepto InuYasha, que contemplaba la comida de los demás con cierta tentación._

_Shilo(con la boca llena): Inuyagatcha qeun haches aqhji?_

_InuYasha: primero traga y luego pregunta..._

_Shilo era el mejor amigo de InuYasha, siempre lo ayudaba en todo, era el único que sabía sobre su romance con lyonne. tenía los ojos de un color bordó oscuro y el cabello blanco con mechones rojos, era muy buena persona pero también muy fuerte y era muy difícil vencerlo en una batalla..._

_Shilo: InuYasha, que haces aquí? no ibas a almorzar con lyonne?_

_InuYasha: algo así pero Kagura me invito así que no pude rechazarla._

_Kagura: claro que no porque ya no necesitas a esa lyonne, verdad?_

_InuYasha: no, yo no dije eso..._

_Kagura: pero me tienes a mi...(arrastrándolo hacia ella y recostándolo en sus piernas)_

_InuYasha: Kagura..(intentando levantarse pero Kagura se lo impedía echándolo para atrás cada vez que lo intentaba así que el chico albino de resigno a quedarse quieto)_

_Kaguya: hey InuYasha... porque no comes?_

_Shilo: es que Naraku no le da almuerzo, InuYasha solo cena._

_Kaguya: que? y porque eso?_

_Shilo: la versión de naraku es que lo esta "educando" adecuadamente..._

_Kaguya: pobre, no quieres comer de lo mío?_

_InuYasha: ehm?(levantándose pero Kagura volvió a echarlo para atrás) sinceramente me encantaría pero no puedo comer recostado..._

_Kaguya se acerca mucho a él y se sienta al lado de Kagura, luego se agacha hasta donde esta Inu, este ve que ella trae una cuchara en la mano, le dice" no Kaguya! no!" pero no pudo hacer nada, Kaguya le puso la cuchara con comida en la boca._

_InuYasha: Kaguya, basta no hace falta, yo puedo comer solo(levantándose)_

_Kagura(recostándolo a la fuerza de nuevo): acuéstate y come._

_Kaguya le vuelve a poner la cuchara._

_Shilo: jajaja, se ve que te quieren mucho InuYasha..._

_Kagura: que te parece si te adoptamos InuYasha?_

_InuYasha: nani?_

_Kaguya: así es, cuando sales del castillo eres nuestro..._

_Kagura: y cuando entras eres de naraku..._

_kaguya: y así podremos ir juntos a la cacería..._

_InuYasha(aterrado): no! no quiero!(p) además prometí ir con Lyonne..._

_Kaguya: eres menor de edad así que no tienes derecho a votar, ya esta, cuando salgas del castillo eres todo nuestro y harás todo lo que queramos, bien?_

_InuYasha: que?? no es justo! todavía no pueden ordenarme nada!!_

_Kaguya(burlona): eso ya lo veremos Jaja_

_Shilo: cuando Kaguya te dice eso, significa que no tienes otra opción..._

_InuYasha: eh?_

_luego, la chica se aleja del árbol y va directo a la puerta del castillo, InuYasha no entiende, luego de unos minutos, la ve salir junto a Naraku, se escuchan unas voces..._

_Kaguya: se que usted esta muy ocupado para cuidar a su hijo menor así que queremos ayudarlo, yo y Kagura..._

_Naraku: de que hablas?_

_Kaguya: seremos como, las que lo cuidamos, lo vigilaremos y evitaremos que haga desastres o que arme conflictos... también haremos todo lo que nos dice, si quiere que no salga del castillo, no lo dejaremos salir, si dice que esta castigado, lo castigaremos nosotras, que le parece?_

_Naraku: me gusta la idea pero si llegan a fallar(impulsando su brazo contra el cuello de la chica como amenazándola) deacuerdo, lo dejare a su mandato._

_Kaguya: si,-dijo un poco atemorizada._

_Naraku: bien(acercándose a donde esta Inu) InuYasha, desde ahora, tendrás que obedecerles a Kagura y a Kaguya..._

_InuYasha: que?!! no!! padre!_

_Naraku: estarás castigado, cada vez que no las obedezcas, 100 latigazos!_

_InuYasha: pero, padre!_

_Naraku: ahora, cierra la boca y compórtate...(se va)_

_Shilo: te lo advertí._

_Kagura: de acuerdo, ahora que haremos contigo..._

_InuYasha: Shilo... me dan miedo..._

_Timokke: porque no me dejan darle una paliza, eh?!_

_Kaguya: claro que no!_

_InuYasha: igualmente no pienso hacerles caso..._

_Kagura: Timokke, hazle lo que quieras..._

_InuYasha: que?! Kagura suéltame!!(asustado, intentando soltarse de Kagura pero ella lo vuelve a tirar para atrás)_

_Timokke se acerco mucho a el, alzo el puño y..._

_Kagura: era una broma chico mono, deja a InuYasha to-nto..._

_Timokke: no me importa si era o no broma, voy a matarlo de todas formas!!_

_InuYasha: suéltame!! suéltame!!!_

_Kaguya(golpeándolo): apártate Timokke!!_

_InuYasha: ya suéltame!! deacuerdo les haré caso pero basta!!_

_Shilo: suéltalo o Timokke lo va a matar!!_

_Kaguya: prometes haces todo lo que te ordenemos yo y Kagura?_

_InuYasha: si, si pero ya suéltame!!_

_Kagura: deacuerdo...(lo suelta justo antes de que Timokke lo golpee)_

_InuYasha: recibe mis GARRAS DE ACERO!!_

_Timokke: idiota me dolió!! LATIGO!!!(le ata la pierna izquierda con el látigo y lo hace caer)_

_InuYasha: ahg..._

_Timokke no deja que se levante y grita, GARRAS!_

_Kagura: DANZA DE LAS SERPIENTES!!_

_los dos se separaron..._

_Kaguya: que alivio que están bien..._

_Shilo: InuYasha!! estas bien?!_

_InuYasha: X.X eso creo..._

_Kaguya: QUE CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO TIMOKKE!!_

_Timokke: Kaguya... perdón...eh, jeje, creo que me pasé..._

_Kaguya: aprovechador!!tiene 14 años!! tu tienes 18!! se llevan 4 años! no puedes matarlo idiota!!_

_InuYasha: X.X... estoy bien,, X.X no se preocupen,,,_

_Kagura: ven aquí...(lo vuelve a poner en sus piernas sin escapatoria y le caricia el pelo)_

_InuYasha: creo que tendré que resignarme..._

_Kaguya: hazlo..._

_Kagura: es lo mejor..._

_Shilo: ya se han dado cuenta de la ausencia de Sesshomaru??_

_entonces, al escuchar el ruido de la pelea, los demás fueron a ver que sucedía._

_lyonne: InuYasha!! estas bien?!!_

_InuYasha: excepto porque no puedo escapar de Kagura, si..._

_Kagura lo agarra aún mas fuerte._

_Kanna: que sucede?_

_Sesshomaru: tonto Inubaka._

_Shilo: con que estabas con ellos, Sesshomaru! Jaja, pensé que te habías perdido o algo así..._

_lyonne: ya casi es la hora, debemos ir InuYasha!_

_InuYasha: no puedo lyonne, es que, Kaguya y Kagura, tengo que ir con ellas a la cacería..._

_lyonne: que?_

_InuYasha: es que ellas, me, adoptaron, jeje, se que es tonto pero no pude hacer nada, no quieren dejarme en paz y si no les hago caso papá me dará 100 latigazos..._

_lyonne: nani?_

_Shilo: no te enojes con InuYasha, él no tuvo la culpa, ellas lo obligaron..._

_Kaguya: no te atrases!(agarándolo de la mano)_

_InuYasha: no te enojes lyonne!! no fue mi intención, perdón!!_

_lyonne: no te preocupes, de seguro te sentirás mejor con ellas..._

_InuYasha: espera!! no!! (yéndose con Kagura y Kaguya que lo arrastraban hacia donde estaban)_

_Timokke: y? que vamos a hacerle ahora?_

_Kaguya: nada_

_Kagura: nada_

_Timokke: como que nada??_

_InuYasha: ya escuchaste chico mono._

_Timokke era un muchacho de 18 años, era hijo de un demonio mono y una demonio normal. era muy violento con InuYasha, lo odiaba, tenia el cabello negro con un flequillo largo y liso, el pelo hasta las rodillas y un gran poder._

_Kaguya: InuYasha! ven aquí niño! no vallas a escaparte!!_

_InuYasha: no soy tu mascota!!_

_Kagura: ahí estabas lindo... no te escapaste..._

_InuYasha: como podría con unas locas persiguiéndome..._

_Kagura: recuerda lo que te dijo tu padre... 100 latigazos en cada caso que no nos obedezcas... aunque seas un lindo te queremos..._

_InuYasha: ah... al fin y al cabo son mis amigos y no los puedo matar..._

_Timokke: que lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo verdad??_

_InuYasha: cierra la boca tibobo._

_Timokke: ten mas cuidado con lo que dices..._

_InuYasha: pobre, cree que me asusta... que lástima me da..._

_Kagura: Timokke, deja de molestar!_

_InuYasha: hazle caso a las chicas o te puede ir mal..._

_Timokke: me estas amenazando?!_

_InuYasha: no, ellas lo están...(p) como me gustaría que lyonne este aquí junto a mi..._

_Shilo: espérenme!! esperen!!_

_InuYasha: Shilo! jaja, pensé que no vendrías!_

_Shilo: vengo acompañado..._

_InuYasha??_

_lyonne: InuYasha?_

_InuYasha: lyonne!!! __lyonne!!!(la abraza) que bueno que estas aquí, me leíste los pensamientos linda..._

_Shilo: Shhh!!!_

_lyonne(dándose cuanta de lo que hacía y de que debía disimular): O.O solo fue un momento de emoción, nada mas, eh, jeje._

_InuYasha: si! eso, ya aléjate tonta, no te necesito lyonne..._

_lyonne: no te preocupes, solo vine a saludar a Timokke...(se le acerca y le da un beso en el cachete)_

_Timokke: ¬¬_

_InuYasha: QUE?!(enojado) ah si?! yo también vine a saludar a Kagura...(se le acerca a ella y la besa apasionadamente en la boca pero Kagura lo agarra mas fuerte y no lo deja irse (jeje))_

_Kaguya: yo también quiero!! dámelo!!(Kagura se lo pasa como a un juguete y Kaguya lo besa en la boca)_

_Kagura: devuélvemelo!!_

_Kaguya: no!! (lo vuelve a besar en la boca)_

_Kagura: DAMELO!!!(la empuja y lo abraza muy fuerte, el no puede escapar de sus brazos y le da otro beso en la boca) no vas a escapar InuYasha!!(le vuelve a dar otro)_

_InuYasha: X.X auxilio, lyonne... ayúdame..._

_lyonne: te lo mereces..._

_InuYasha: X.X (le da otro)_

_Kagura: solo eres mío!! _

_Kaguya vuelve a robárselo y de nuevo le da un beso._

_lyonne: todo esta asunto me enferma,, me cansé... TIERRA!!!(en eso, las plantas salieron de la tierra y tomaron al chico de las piernas y brazos y lo llevaron hacia lyonne, ahí lo soltó y lo ayudó a levantarse._

_InuYasha: gracias lyonne..._

_Kaguya y Kagura: NO ES JUSTO!!_

_Sesshomaru: ya cállense todos, acabamos de llegar a la aldea mas cercana... ya va a comenzar la matanza..._

_los seis demonios se entusiasmaron mucho y adornaron su cara con una enorme sonrisa llena de frialdad, firmeza y felicidad._


End file.
